


Tower of Apocalypse

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Songfic, its fe what do you want from me, just gonna put it out there they gon die by the end, series typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: A maiden weaving throughout dreams and the one who pulls her from her hundred year sleep. The story is somewhat common, but those involved are anything but.





	Tower of Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this was in wips for a while.... anyways part 1 of 3 for my The 13th Apocalypse AU!

She was in a forest. Not for the first time in her hundred year sleep she was bored. Regular mortals always had the blandest imaginations. More often than not she was forced into a role she didn't wish for, either helpless and needing to be saved or the savior. In one fluid moment, she realized that this time she was both. Both. A foreign term when one is a princess wandering through dreams, when things were so often black and white. And how fitting, she thought, for her own hair was stark white and the armor of the figure to her back was black as night.

It was only then that she realized they were quite surrounded. “Oh, well I suppose we can handle this. Isn’t that right?” The man, and she know knew he was a man, responded “Of course, this is but a dream.”

She was shocked, not many knew of the scenario they, and she, were dumped into was a dream. He must either be a lucid dreamer or have repeating dreams. As she took inventory of their surroundings, she made sure to note the tome of what she assumed was light magic in her hands, and the additional tome on her belt. The most noteworthy thing though, was the greatsword her companion had in hand. Cold iron and bronze, it radiated a power that was foreign and great.

The other man, who introduced himself as Jarod, was nothing more than an arrogant, haughty child. He believed he had claim to the land, ignoring that the forest belonged to the people, whose laughter and raucous cries could be heard if she strained her ears. “Don't you see? These people are nothing but- hrrk! You witch! Men! Kill them both!”

She had fired off two spells in rapid succession, stopping the brat from continuing. “Oh? You were still talking? Sorry, but we simply must clean up quick, we have to talk.”

For the first time since she had met him, the knight spoke. “So sure of yourself? Good. He may be arrogant, but his power is certainly not something to scoff at.” She nodded, if even such a powerful man told her to be wary then their opponent must be powerful.

Close to an hour later, the only one left was Jarod himself, and for as wary as she was, she grew more confident at the way that secondary tome made him squirm when he saw it. As the duo grew closer, the nervousness in his face became more and more obvious. He went down surprisingly easy, a few spells and he would've been done in, but her partner took care of it far quicker with his sword.

True to what she had said, the second they were sure that the coast was clear, she berated him with questions. “First of all, what is your name, second how did you know this was a dream and third, are,” and she stuttered here,” are you as strong as that in real life?”

“How I knew? I'm simply have repetitive dreams, and I certainly hope I am this strong, I am a general after all.

“Name? Goddess above knows I can't tell anyone.”

“My name is Zelgius, general of-”

“Yes, yes, a name is all I needed, not your life story. Either way, I need help. My body, if it hasn't been moved in the past hundred years is locked in the Tower of Guidance.”

“That place? It's loc-”

“Locked off to everyone except the royal family, I'm well aware. Sad to say I'm the reason why. The Goddess Yune chose my body as a vessel upon waking from the medallion, but thanks to the power of heron galdr I was put to sleep for a hundred years to keep the wrath of Ashera from the land.”

A tense silence sat in the air, so thick it felt almost sickening. “I... I wasn't aware that was the reason. My lord Sephiran always told me that Ashera herself was locked there.”

She laughed, a harsh, yet sweet sound. “So that old bird's still alive? Good to know, annoying fellow but not one to underestimate. And to a technicality, he's right. When my body reawakens, Ashera will be loosed upon the world again, due to the spell performed by Lehran in the far past. If I am not returned to further slumber or killed she will continue to plague the world until no one, beorc, laguz or branded are left, before resetting the world to try again with 'unfailable’ beings. That's where you come in. I want you to get to the Tower, get in by any means necessary, and help me. One way or the other.”

“If I may, what is your name? It would be… odd, to say the least if I did not know it after hearing such a tale.”

The woman started, “My name is-” and then the world went dark as he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely bullshited what ragnell and alondite are made of sue me theres nothing on the wiki and silver had to have been expensive even for Altina shut up


End file.
